noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Kei Ru vs Drakon
The fight takes place in Lukedonia during the invasion of the traitor nobles and the werewolves. Prologue Three werewolves enter Lukedonia along with the traitor clan leaders. They separate ways from the nobles and comes upon Kei Ru's training ground. Upon meeting the clan leader known to be the strongest, Mount recklessly attacks Kei. Kei knocks Mount down in one blow but the blue werewolf gets up and tries to attack again. He is proven to be no match for Kei so Kaiyo enters the scene and pulls Mount back to get him out of harm's way. Drakon presents himself as the clan leader's opponent. Battle Summary Drakon presents himself to Kei as a warrior but the latter taunts the werewolf and only sees him as an aggressor. Drakon sees this as arrogance on Kei's part so Kei asks him to stop talking and start fighting. Drakon charges up and approaches Kei. They both launch a series of powerful attacks which they either block or dodge. Drakon suddenly appears in front of Kei and the noble moves to the left to dodge the werewolf's right arm, pushing it to the right with his left palm to divert the attack. The trees behind Kei are all destroyed from the force of the attack. While in this position, Kei moves to attack using his left fist. With his right arm outstretched, it seems difficult to block Kei's fist but Drakon quickly turns to his right to block with his left hand. The fighters stay in place, staring at each other while powering up. At the same moment, they both attack - Kei with his closed fist glowing red and Drakon with his open hand glowing blue. The impact causes a large explosion seen even above the mountains of Lukedonia. When the smoke clears and Kaiyo comments that even Kei cannot match Drakon's power. Mount asks what she means so the female werewolf simply states that Drakon is stronger in strength. She further explains that this is because of the much longer time Drakon has spent in training. After a few more clashes, it becomes evident that Drakon's regenerative ability is disadvantageous for Kei. Drakon confidently tells Kei that the noble has met the wrong opponent since the cuts and wounds Kei delivers are meaningless to him. The clan leader acknowledges his statement. Drakon aims a punch Kei's face with his right arm but his fist seems to go through the noble. In truth, Kei ducks to avoid the attack and intensifies his own attack, punching holes on Drakon's right arm. The perforations grow back right away, allowing Kei to see how fast his opponent's regenerative ability is. The Ru Clan leader further observes that the ability seems to be not Drakon's originally. This statement infuriates Drakon who tries to attack while his opponent's back is turned. However, Kei counterattacks, this time punching holes on the right side of Drakon's body. Kei looks back and tells the werewolf that he has weak points since he has been relying on a power that is not his from the start. Aftermath The fatal attack is blocked by a soul weapon and Kei is astonished to see that their Lord, herself has come to his aid. He beseeches the Lord's permission to finish the fight by himself but she orders him to rest. Seeing the Lord of Nobles, the three werewolves decide to retreat. However, Raskreia shows no intention of letting them leave alive. Image Gallery Kei_vs_Drakon_1_379_1.png Kei_379_3.png Ch379.jpg Drakon_vs_Kei_1_381.png Drakon_vs_Kei_2_381.png Drakon_vs_Kei_3_381.png Drakon_vs_Kei_4_381.png Drakon_vs_Kei_5_381.png Drakon_scratched_381.png Kei_scratched_381.png Drakon_vs_Kei_6_381.png Drakon_vs_Kei_7_381.png Drakon_vs_Kei_8_381.png Drakon_vs_Kei_9_381.png Drakon_vs_Kei_10_381.png Drakon_vs_Kei_11_381.png Kei_heavily_injures_Drakon_1_381.png Drakon_attacks_Kei_381.png KeiRu5.png KeiRu4.png KeiRu1.png KeiRu8.png